


All our bitter days are done (our living has just begun)

by rolerei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Kissing, One Shot, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolerei/pseuds/rolerei
Summary: You learned that Nyx's go-to plan for smoothing up a couple's fight includes showing up at the door shirtless.





	All our bitter days are done (our living has just begun)

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is tied to [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321962/chapters/48695360) of The Last Glaive. It is pure smut, though, so there's really no need to catch up on the other work.
> 
> The title comes from the lyrics of this wonderful song called [Ship to Shore](https://youtu.be/LfN6Mweu8DE) by Stars.

As you two were finishing up dinner, you couldn't help but trail your eyes along Nyx's rippling muscles as he moved to pick a piece of nigiri with his chopsticks, or take a gulp from his can of beer, or shift his position on the sofa. You weren't sure how long you had been ogling, but Nyx eventually caught your eyes and grinned the kind of grin that belonged to a cat that just ate a canary.

"Liking what you see, Leonis?" he asked before turning and flexing just enough so you could better see the toned muscles of his abs, uncovered from any fabric. To your regret, you couldn't even hide that you were gulping. Must have been the fault of the beer, you thought.

Placing your can of beer on the coffee table, you asked back, "And what if I do?"

"Well." In one smooth motion, Nyx scooted closer to you on the sofa. Your heart was skipping a beat when he nonchalantly draped his tattooed arm over your shoulders. The lid of his eyes were half-dropped as he focused his attention to your lips. "I can think of several ways…"

Your heart was behind your ears as Nyx leaned in even closer for a kiss. At the same time, it suddenly occurred to you that you should tease him back for making that dumb comment. So when his lips were almost touching yours, you pulled back - then leaned down towards the coffee table to take one of his salmon nigiris and brought the morsel straight into your mouth.

His face looked dumbstruck, then. First from the rejection of the kiss, then from finally realizing what you did after that.

"Unbelievable," he remarked. "Who steals from a gift that she herself has given to another person?"

"That's a quarter of my salary this month right there," you said after swallowing the nigiri. This time, it was your turn to grin like a cat that had just swallowed a canary. Or, to be more precise, a premium grade sushi that was the favorite of the Lucian royalty. "I'd like to enjoy the worth of my money as much as I can."

"Oh, no, you don't."

Just as you reached out to grab more sushi out of his assigned portion, Nyx grabbed at your wrist. You struggled against him for a moment, this time without being able to hide your chuckles. At the end, when you thought you could get to the sushi with your other, uncaptured hand, Nyx managed to grab that too and pinned you down on the sofa with both your hands above your head.

The room was quiet for a while as you both were catching up on your breaths. You glanced down his torso, seeing his muscles taut from holding your wrists down with one hand. When you looked up into his eyes, they were staring back at you in a way that raced your heart even faster.

"Well, you've caught your thief," you started in a low mutter that you hoped sounds seductive. "What're you going to do now?"

"Well, I still can think of several ways…"

His free hand reached up to slowly unbutton your shirt. For each button, he was taking his damn time, flicking it out of the buttonhole with patience. Then he moved on to unbutton your pants before moving back up to slowly, painstakingly open up your shirt to your sides, like you were a gift that he was carefully unwrapping.

Then he started to run his battle-calloused hand up your torso. Not in a hurried, urgent way that he was used to, but slow and feather-light. Starting from your navel, past the valley of your bra, collarbones, then up the side of your neck where you had moaned in pleasure whenever he scraped his teeth or beard there before.

He was teasing you. That was your punishment. You tried to hold back your moan by biting at your lower lip, but he placed his thumb on your chin to pull it out of your teeth. A hum and a satisfied smile escaped his lips.

"Excited to be punished, aren't we?" he teased.

Before you could reply, he plunged his thumb into your opening mouth. It startled you at first, but then you began to close your lips around the digit, and started sucking, making sure to lick up the underside of his thumb as you did. All the while, your eyes looked straight into his cornflower blue eyes, which had taken a slightly darker tone from lust.

"Fuck, Leonis," he breathed. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Nyx quickly extracted his hand and replaced his thumb with his lips and tongue. The kiss was harsh, almost bruising, and his tongue that plundered your mouth had tasted like the sea from the sushi that he'd eaten. At the same time, his hand that was not pinning your wrists was busy pulling both your pants and underwear down to your ankles - which you then kicked away - before he started taking off his own pants, too.

"I should have just pinned you down like this sooner," he whispered in your ear. The roughness of his jaw on your neck sent tingling feelings that went straight to between your legs. "Maybe in one of those vacant rooms in the Citadel. On one of their expensive desks."

The thought of you pinned down and fucked senseless by Nyx on a desk in the royal palace was enough to send you moaning. You immediately remedied that by saying, "You wouldn't dare."

"Well, we shall see about that."

He kissed you again full on your lips before trailing his lips down your chin and neck. His teeth were scraping at your collarbone while his hand moved to part your naked thighs. Battle-calloused fingers soon rubbed up and down along your increasingly damp slit.

"Nyx…," you gasped. You wanted so bad to reach out to him, to touch him in ways that would make him gasp and moan just as he did to you. However, he kept on holding you down firmly. The next time you moaned, after he rubbed at your clit in a circling motion, he moved back up to kiss you again, groaning impatiently into your mouth. He had wanted this as much as you did - perhaps already for days.

At one point, you lifted a leg up to Nyx's hip. He caught it with his hand and wounded your leg across his back before plunging his erect cock into your warm, damp folds. Your moan was echoed by his own as he marveled at the smoothness in which he could bury himself deep to the hilt into you.

He called out your name before beginning to rock in and out of you. There was no more teasing at this point. His pace was quick and rough, filling the room with sounds of skin hitting skin. After a while, his thumb found its way on your clit, and your head lolled up against the sofa. His name left out your perpetually open lips like a string of spells.

After a few more thrusts, the built up pleasures peaked and you found yourself arching your back against him as your orgasm hit. He groaned upon feeling your walls tightening around his girth, and thrusted in and out of you faster, allowing you to ride your orgasm for longer until you sensed him tense up. His forehead was touching your temple as he came hard, painting your inside walls full with his seeds.

You and Nyx stayed in that position for a while. Not only for catching your breaths, but there was also that precarious feeling in the back of your head that if either of you moved wrong, you would end up tumbling down the sofa.

After a while, you managed to open your mouth and said, "So is this the reason why you showed up at the door shirtless?"

Nyx chuckled, and you noticed he didn't even bother denying your accusation. "It worked well whenever I had relationship-related fights in the past," he said. "Thought it might work again this time around."

"I see. Interesting strategy."

At this point, you started feeling numbness around your arms, so you slipped your hands out from under his grip to give them a little stretch. Without meaning to, the stretch further extended into a yawn, which invited a chuckle from Nyx.

"Tired already?" He ran his knuckles surprisingly gently down your temple before leaning in to kiss you on your cheek. "The bed's a little way away from here, little cat."

"Yeah…" Your eyes fluttered to a close while your arms wounded around his neck. "Could you be a doll and carry me there?"

He snorted. "Fine. Hold on tight, princess."


End file.
